Daydreaming (Album)
Promotion/Production On her twitter she revealed a hint about the album's title, "The album is very dream like, but I still feel awake..." hinting the album has to do with a dreamscape idea. On August 8th, she tweeted "Album cover done, lead single chosen...now we wait #LaBelleAurore" and many fans have called the album "La Belle Aurore" although the official album name is "Daydreaming". via her facebook, Callie Hunter announced that her album is a sythnpop, R&B pop mix. On August 12, she announced she had finished filming the music video and that the album cover/track list would be coming soon. And August 13, The album name and cover was released, named "Daydreaming" Then on August 17th, 2013, the lead single "Carry On (Stand Tall) was released via her twitter, with the official artwork."Carry On (Stand Tall)" will not make the final cut for the album. . On August 26th, Callie tweeted "I can't make sense of this album...It's half pop, part RnB, and part something my own," hinting that a new genre might have been explored. It is also rumored that she had top hit collaborators such as Luke Medina but was proved false, Lukas Allard denied the rumors saying "This album is solely Callie's and she wants to keep it that way." On September 1st, Callie released the Official album cover via Twitter. She also said that she had considered to change the album's name to "Truth Is" but had decided against it since it wasn't a priority. She felt that after revising the tracklist, the album had a new dimension, but that it still was her original vision. On September 14th, via twitter, Callie posted a picture of the production group The Speakers, who will be producing a few of the songs on the album. they are known for their urban sound and 90s influences. it is rumored they produced Callie's debut single, in which Callie released a promo to guess the title from the clue: "B _ _ _ _" and many fans and followers have guessed. The most popular guess was "Bible" and later verified as "Baby I" as guessers overlooked the space. On February 14th, 2014 Callie performed a medley of songs on the news show "Good Morning Sims!" then the following Saturday it was announced that the Daydreaming album is nominated for the "Best Pop Vocal Album" SIMMY's award. Release "Daydreaming" was released on October 25th, 2013 via Hunter's twitter and facebook accounts. It was digitally released the same time on the MUZE music retail site. It debuted at number 3 on the Sims Billboard Chart, number 8 on the UK Sims Albums chart, and number 1 on the Japanese Sims Album Chart to critical acclaim and praise. Track List The official tracklist was revealed on October 17th, 2013 via Hunter's twitter. Singles "Not Meant To Be" - "Not Meant To Be" is a promotional single from the "Daydreaming" Album, released on September 12th, 2013. It was announced via Twitter/Facebook September 5th, 2013. It was free when pre-ordering the album or by separate purchase. It is a simple R&B Ballad written by Callie and produced by Allard. "Baby I " - "Baby I" was announced to be the album's lead single on September 28th, 2013 and released on October 12th, 2013 with the music video. The song served as the album's official lead single that hit radio the following day. It debuted at #9 on the Top 100 later peaking at #7, the highest debut for a female debut single since 2008. "Daydreaming"- was released as the second promotional single and was given a music video, pushing the song to #12. "Pink Champagne " - "Pink Champagne" was released as the album's second single on December 7th, 2013. The song debuted at #21 and peaked at #15. Charts The album debuted at #3 on the Sims Billboard 200 album chart November 2013 after a week sales with a total opening sales of 98,000. The spontaneous success was unplanned and the album was expected by the label to receive little attention being as it was released soon after the lead single and debut song for Callie Hunter. Most of the success is credited to singer Kanary (who helped in the production of the album) as she promoted both "Baby I" and the LP. As of January 2016, Daydreaming was Callie Hunter's second best selling album behind Happy Birthday. In January 2017, Daydreaming became Hunter's third best selling album behind Head In The Clouds and Happy Birthday with 2.3 million in world wide sales.